


3月6日

by sake_neko



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Legend of Sanctuary | Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (2014)
Genre: Multi, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sake_neko/pseuds/sake_neko
Summary: On the sixth of March, during the year 20XX. Happy Milo Day!
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Gemini Kanon/Scorpio Milo, Leo Aiolia/Scorpio Milo, Ophiuchus Shaina/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 1





	3月6日

Three men, one woman at a table in the family restaurant. Two blonds, one redhead, one with sharp violet hair. Two of them crossed their legs. Their arms were crossed, one could barely see past the tabletop. Eyes were closed. All answered to the same name.

A tray of food arrived, the server glancing at the receipt. Her clear voice chirped over chatter and clanking utensils.

“For Milo?”

One blond peeked his blue eyes to the order. 

“Give that to the boy.”

Tiny fists pounded the table. Blond locks puffed up with each seated hop.

“I am no child! I am a Gold Saint, a real man!”

The adults shifted in their seats, the redhead sighing. When the server clanked the pasta in front of the boy, his blue eyes sparkled. He giggled and plucked the red flag toothpick away from his complementary bread slice.

“My favorite color!”

His face lit up like sunshine, as he twirled it between his fingertips. He adored each side before twirling his fork into his pasta.

Onto the next dish, this one with a different receipt. She paused and double-checked the orders. Professional courtesy couldn’t conceal the question mark on her tongue.

“For... Milo?”

A tanned arm reached over to grab the platter and dropped it hard before the blond man. Tabouli, stuffed grape leaves, and moussaka. Blue eyes flared at one another.

“Do you have a problem with my choices?”  
“Only the time it took for them. You refused any other place that served gyros.”  
“They’re so common in Greek restaurants. People think it’s all we eat.”  
“Don’t act like you don’t eat them too.”  
“At least I eat _food_.”

The server chuckled, her voice wavering. She was going to read the next receipt until a slender pale hand patted hers. Crimson eyes sparkled at her before taking the dessert platter and the parfait from the tray. 

“I apologize for their rudeness. Let me save you the burden of dealing with them. This one is mine, that one is his.”

“Oh no, I should do that.”

“Stay sharp. Your other customers are waiting for you.”

The redhead swiveled to the table as the blushing server left. She set the platter in front of the man with violet hair and flicked the receipt to his face. She ruffled the boy’s hair, pleased with the fits of giggles. The woman slinked back to her seat and nibbled on one of the parfait’s cookies.

Violet hair tousled. He humphed.

“Let us see...”

Which to try first? The baklava, the galaktoboureko, the bougatsa? The kataifi, the loukoumades, the revani? The blond man groaned, stabbing his fork into his mix of greens.

“That is why it took us so long to find a place. If the dessert menu was too short, you were against it.”  
“Quiet. I told you, this isn’t for me.”  
“Yes, your _research_. Why is it so important again?“  
“I wish to satisfy a demanding sweet. I’ve had limited success thus far.”  
“Is that an efficient way of spending your money?”  
“Are you implying that I’m wasting my time?”

The redhead flipped her hair from her face. Crimson eyes pierced at them. Her heel clacked under the table, jolting the shoulders of the men.

“If you two don’t stop, we can always take this outside. I’d be willing to teach you both a lesson in manners. Do we have a problem?”

The men shuffled in their seats.

“No ma’am.”  
“Good.”

A fluffy blond mane bounced in place.

“This is _so_ good!”

The woman chuckled.

“Isn’t that nice?”  
“Yup!”

Dishware clanked and food disappeared from plates. Money was counted and collected. The boy giggled now and then, twirling his toothpick. The redhead stuck to eating her parfait’s decorative sweets. The ice cream was beginning to melt. She raised her voice.

“Regarding us being here—”  
“Milo?”

Four heads turned to the smooth voice. The violet-haired man softened his eyes.

“Ca—”

Tiny arms bounced up to the blue-haired man’s neck. His body crashed against the gentleman.

“Camus!”

Aquarius carried the boy as tiny arms hugged him. A small smile with colored cheeks.

“You can tell it’s me?”  
“Yup! You look different than the Camus I know, but I know it’s you by your pretty cosmo. Your cosmo is so strong, sparkly, and icy! You’re so cool!”

Camus chuckled, his eyes grinning. The boy placed his prized toothpick in blue hair, a makeshift hair clip. The violet-haired man rose from his seat. 

“Hey, little me. Hands off.“  
“No, Camus is Camus. He’s my bestest best friend! And we’ll be together forever and ever! And he makes ice cream and other yummy things. That’s why I’ll love him a lot, a lot.”

The men at the table slapped their foreheads. Camus twirled the little boy’s mane and pivoted toward the violet-haired man. Dark blue eyes sparkled.

“Well now, were you always this honest? Perhaps I should trade.”  
“Camus...”

Aquarius eyed the platter and plucked at a corner of syruped cake. He licked it from his fingertips, not letting a single crumb escape. His eyes locked onto the violet-haired man who straightened his back. The smile vanished from Camus’s face. His voice was low and sharp.

“Name.”  
“Galaktoboureko.”  
“Time.”  
“About two hours.”  
“By tonight.”

Camus turned away from the table, his smile radiating to the boy in his arms.

“Do you like snow? My disciples have much to learn from you. You’re a _real_ Gold Saint.”  
“Yay! I love you, Camus!”

The duo vanished. The violet-haired one sighed back into his seat, his arms crossed. The blond man placed his hand on his shoulder.

“I understand now. The Camus I know isn’t as cold.”  
“Hmph. He may act like that, but he’s worth it.”  
“...I’ll take your word for it.”

The redhead drank from her mug. When it clanked onto the table, a dimensional portal ripped the air behind her head. Restaurant patrons gasped with stupefied expressions. Someone fainted. Milo turned.

“What is this!?”

The violet-haired man rose when a different blue-haired man wearing simple clothing from Sanctuary emerged from the mystic doorway. 

“Kanon! Why are you here?”

The redhead narrowed her eyes. 

“ _Kanon_? Who’s that?”

Brushing past her, Gemini strutted to the violet-haired man.

“Milo, I have a small favor to ask.”  
“It’s never small with you.”  
“Oh, but it is. Simply come with me, and I shall explain everything.”  
“Why not state your business here?”  
“Come now, where’s the fun in that? Besides—”

In a single motion, Kanon swiped the violet-haired man from his feet and carried Scorpio bridal style toward the gateway. He continued with a bored voice.

“There are too many gawkers here.”  
“Kanon!”

He ignored the kicks, the punches, and the death threats from the tanned man in his arms. Gemini smirked at the two Saints at the table.

“Have a nice day.”

His laughter echoed as the portal whooshed out of existence. Low chatter and clanking utensils filled the air again. The blond man inhaled, the redhead exhaled. Crimson eyes darted to blue.

“So, about those dimensions—”

He was interrupted by another blue-haired man huffing to their table. This one wore the Gemini Cloth. The redhead threw her hands up and crossed her legs. The blond was addressed.

“Milo! Many apologies for the interruption, but please tell me. Where did Kanon go?”  
“I’m not your Milo.”  
“I know. Yet I beseech you in all that is holy in Athena’s name, please tell me where Kanon went. The fate of the future depends on it!”

Two fingers pointed in the vague direction of the portal. Gemini must have sensed something because he shook his fist.

“Kanon, I swear! You shall not succeed! You must remain pure until marriage!”

With a shout that shook the stomachs of everyone in the room, Gemini summoned a dark ball of cosmo. He flung it in the direction of Kanon’s exit, muttering a series of apologies as he ran toward the dimensional vortex. The room spun once, and voip! He was gone.

Seconds later, the huge glass window of the restaurant smashed. An Amazon with green hair swirled and paced the tables. Her violet nails dug into her fist.

“Where is he!? I know he was here!”

Blond and redhead looked away. The Silver Saint stomped to their table, her mask glinting under the bright lights.

“Scorpio, don’t try to feign ignorance. That man, where is he?”  
“Captured by Kanon before you arrived.”  
“Curses! He shall taste my venom for what he did.”

The blond man winced.

“...Let me guess: he saw you without your mask?”  
“It’s _none_ of _your_ business!”

She huffed and shook her hair. Two blinks, and she leapt out the window.

Dinnerware clanked and chairs were scooting. Calls for checks were being made. The redhead sighed, setting her spoon to rest on her spotless dessert plate. Her manicured fingers drummed the table. 

“And there goes what little appetite I had.”  
“...My condolences.”

She shook her head.

“I worry for that one. He must be popular.”  
“...You were asking about dimensions.”  
“Thank you. Is this your home world?“  
“No. There are similarities yet I’m as lost as you.”  
“I see. Do you have any clues on the cause?”  
“Perhaps Athena would know. She is in Japan, at least in my world. Were you going to investigate?”

The redhead nodded, her hair covering an eye. She was going to share her strategy until—

“Milo?”

They raised their heads to their blond visitor. Blue eyes sparkled in unison. Smiles on both blonds’ lips.

“Aiolia...”

Leo blinked when he noticed the redhead. He nodded at her feline smirk.

“And who is this, if I may ask?”  
“Let me introduce you. She is—”  
“—leaving.”

Redhead gathered the money and receipts from the table. Her heels clacked away from her seat. Blond widened his eyes.

“You don’t have to. We can work together.”  
“No, I’ll be fine. Besides—”

She smiled warmly at the two Saints.

“Being a third wheel isn’t my style.”

The seated blond averted his eyes, his ears reddened. She pivoted to Aiolia and pointed to her parfait. 

“You lovebirds can share that. I didn’t touch it.”  
“Thank you, but who are you?”  
“Aiolia, right?”  
“Yes?”

She tapped her index finger on his chin.

“I wonder if my AIolia shaved he’d look like you. You’re quite the catch.”  
“Huh?”

The redhead shook her hair away from her eye and smoothed her jeans. She patted the long-haired blond’s shoulder.

“Thanks for the intel. Enjoy yourselves.”

Her heels clicked past the server sweeping the broken glass. Meals paid, she dug her fingers into her red leather jacket for her sunglasses. Scorpio stopped at the exit, her eyes looking back through dark lenses. Leo was already seated, a spoonful of ice cream being fed to him from the smirking blond. Their hands were joined on the table. The door jangled as she walked out.

Putting distance between her and the restaurant, Milo felt for cosmo. She sensed many flares everywhere in the city, causing her to sigh. Of course, that would have been too simple.

Her eyebrow twitched. A familiar pulse synced with hers.

Guided only by intuition, she headed to a back alleyway. In three quick leaps, she flipped on top of a skyscraper. Fascinating vantage point. Far away from the giant cosmo that was pursuing her. A beat of frustration pounded to her senses as the cosmo circled the streets below her. Scorpio chuckled. Eight circles later, the cosmo zipped up and landed behind her.

She smiled. Took him long enough. 

“Shura. You’re here too?”  
“Yeah, I guess I am.”

The black-haired Saint rolled his shoulders and neck, his joints popping. He scratched the back of his neck, his leather boots thumping to her side.

“Had to make it hard to find you, didn’t you?”  
“Meet any of the other versions of yourself?”  
“Huh? Get out, you serious?”  
“Oh yeah.”  
“Well, that’s a thing. What’d you think of the other you’s?”

Milo laughed.

“They’re all children!”

Scorpio shared what happened at the restaurant and smirked to Capricorn’s laughter. The Gold Saints chuckled and joked about this world’s many differences, slapping one another’s backs. Obviously, it’d take time to find Athena and return to their homeworld. No matter.

It was good to be stranded here with a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Japanese pun fun:  
> 3 = mi, 6 = ro. 
> 
> So, Miro (Milo) Day. 
> 
> This is some dumb and chaotic nonsense that was stirring in my head since I learned about Milo Day weeks ago. I don't think I'll get back to this, even if it was silly fun. Not all of the Milo relationships I'd like to write are in here, but oh well. Hopefully some Japanese fans will post some lovely fanart today too.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and thank you to anyone who leaves comments and/or kudos! Wishing everyone safety and happiness.


End file.
